


Я вещаю из психушки

by Kittoon



Series: По миру с приветом [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Black Humor, Drama, F/M, Fantastic, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Hospital, Mysticism, Real Life, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, daily, mental problems
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittoon/pseuds/Kittoon
Summary: За каждой местной болезнью кроется своя неповторимая история, иногда звучащая весьма пугающе. Особенно в совокупности с тем, к чему она приводит
Series: По миру с приветом [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591828





	1. Глава 1

Честно сказать, я не очень знаю, какого такого чёрта меня отправили на обследование в психбольницу, а не просто в какой-нибудь медицинский центр, специализирующийся на сием вопросе. Но, на самом деле, это даже в какой-то степени интересно. Ждала я этого дня с лёгким нетерпением и холодком где-то в желудке.  
Когда долгожданное утро наступило, я сразу окрестила его треклятым, вспомнив это забавное слово, встретившееся мне в переводе Сэлинджера. Почему же именно треклятое? Поясню. Оно изменило многое. И, что важно, меня.

Папа проснулся, по-моему, раньше, чем лёг спать и ходил по квартире, раздражая всех скрипящим паркетом в коридоре. Явно переживал за своё дитятко, которое на две недели отправлял в дурдом на обследование. А то вдруг надолго оставят? Тут предугадать было крайне сложно.  
Я тоже весьма сильно волновалась, но совершенно не хотела это никому показывать, чтоб не наводить в семье ещё бОльшую панику. Завтрак в итоге так и не удался: кусок в горло не лез. Не выдержав всеобщего напряжения, я ушла к себе переодеваться и уже в комнате, присев на край дивана, закрыла руками лицо и затряслась в беззвучном хохоте. Кажется, на обследовании побывать всё же стоит.  
Натянув на ноги любимы тренировочные штаны, приобретающие с каждым днём всё более и более бесформенный вид, я вытащила из шкафа неприметного цвета футболки и пару джинс, памятуя о том, что в психушке попросили выглядеть не особо вызывающе. Ну, иначе говоря, полностью не соответствовать моей натуре. Я люблю всё яркое и необычное, хотя с моей фигурой это и выглядит иногда комично.  
Я представляю из себя девушку (ну 17 уже, можно и в девушки записаться) полтора метра ростом, с "приятной полнотой", как принято писать на сайтах знакомств, и короткой стрижкой, зачёсанной на один бок. В целом, мило и приятненько. Не прикопаешься. И я даже не так часто мотаю в голове человеческие кишки на вентилятор. Вообще не понимаю данный вид времяпрепровождения.  
Но вернёмся к сбору вещей. В сумку спланировали мягкие тапочки-носки, пижама для сна и несколько книг. Электрошокер перекочевал из рюкзака в карман сумки. Да, я всё ещё надеюсь, что сильно досматривать не будут.  
Шнурки завязались далеко не с первого раза из-за трясущихся рук, а страх вперемешку с предвкушением новых ощущений заставлял ноги подкашиваться и подгонять ком к горлу.  
А минутная стрелка неумолимо ползла вперёд, не останавливаясь почему-то ни на минуту. Папа взял сумку и ушёл заводить машину, а я остановилась в коридоре и окинула квартиру таким взглядом, словно я ехала в ссылку в Сибирь до скончания моих дней.  
Дорогу до больницы я даже близко не помню, потому что мы ехали довольно долго и по незнакомой трассе. Уже не говоря о том, когда мы свернули с трассы и стали петлять по городкам и посёлкам. В какой-то момент мне всерьёз показалось, что меня везут куда-то в тайгу и там оставят вместе с волками и медведями.  
На самом деле всё было предельно просто: психбольница далеко за городом, на свежем воздухе, чтоб детям помогала в лечении и восстановлении душевного равновесия сама Матушка Природа.  
Я, как всегда, слушала музыку, наслаждаясь чётко подобранный плейлистом, на составление которого ушло минут пятнадцать, не меньше. В машине тихонько играло радио, а родители, обычно весело обо всём на свете болтающие, сейчас были на редкость молчаливы. атмосфера была такой напряжённой, что, казалось, её можно пощупать руками.  
После часа музыки мне вдруг стало странно спокойно. Ехать еще около полутора часов, и было время хорошенько подумать. А чего я, собственно говоря, боюсь? На этот вопрос я пыталась найти ответ, доставая его из подсознания. Так, ну стандартный страх неизвестного. Это вообще классика. Его мы сразу отмели за необоснованностью. Опасность? Да вроде и охрана хорошая, и надзор пристальный, ничего не должно случиться. Так, это тоже отпало. Боязнь лечения, если вдруг что-то вс же поставят? Да, наверное именно это. Но сей пунктик вообще под большим вопросом, потому что ведь могут ничего и не поставить. Да, стоит на это надеяться.  
Всё это меня весьма успокоило. Незачем бояться раньше времени. Паниковать будем уже на месте, исходя из сложившейся ситуации. Я вальяжно расположилась на заднем сиденье и просто смотрела на быстро сменяющиеся красивые пейзажи, мало отличающиеся друг от друга. Леса, поля, деревеньки, речка, снова поля, снова леса, опять речка и деревенька. Мысли улетели далеко и надолго, и оставшееся время пролетело незаметно.

Психбольница расположилась на небольшом холмике, в реденькой берёзовой роще, окружённая высоким витьеватым белым забором, на котором ветвилась так же покрашенная в белый колючая проволока. Аккуратненька дорожка, выложенная плиткой, ровно подстриженный газон, лавочки..  
Довольно уютное с виду местечко. Но слишком уютное, чтоб внушать спокойствие. В тихом омуте, как говорится.  
Мной двигал странный азарт, тот самый, который толкает людей на всевозможные безумства. Это просто не может быть скучно. Никак не может.  
Наша машина была оставлена на парковке за территорией больницы, и мы направились к проходной. За нами вскоре пришёл главврач, постольку-поскольку новенькие здесь появлялись не часто.  
Уже в кабинете, когда все необходимые документы были переданы, подложены в личное дело и убраны, мужчина предложил провести экскурсию. Папа, сине-зелёного цвета от переживаний, коротко мотнул головой. Ему явно хватило получаса, проведённого здесь. Мама тоже, в целом, отказалась от дальнейших прогулок, поэтому они спешно собрались и уехали, а я осталась стоять со своей спортивной сумкой и полным смятением в душе.

Главврач отправился со мной сначала на охрану, где меня и мою сумку обыскали и (конечно же, чёрт!) вытащили шокер, а после и на медосмотр. Довольно милая женщина позадавала мне несколько вопросов, на которые я старалась отвечать максимально развёрнуто и честно, дала заполнить бланк и отпустила с миром.  
Кажется, теперь у меня будет что-то профилактическое. Тоже, в принципе, неплохо.  
\- Алексей Геннадьевич, - подняла я голову на этого высокого статного мужчину лет тридцати пяти. Волосы коротко острижены, виски подёрнуты сединой, на носу широкие квадратные очки. Ладно, признаюсь, потекла. Он шикарен. - А я правда на профилактике, или мне диагноз какой-то поставлен? - я смотрела невинным взглядом, словно спрашивала, какой вкус мороженого ему больше нравится.  
\- Пока для профилактики, а там посмотрим. Я лично не вижу никаких проблем и симптомов, поэтому не считаю необходимым держать тебя здесь дольше заявленных десяти дней. А теперь пошли, покажу несколько нужных кабинетов.  
Я коротко ответила тихое "спасибо" и поспешила за ним. Длинноногая сволочь, несётся как метеор. А я как идиотка пытаюсь успеть за ним.  
Попутно ещё и пыталась рассмотреть, что вокруг творится. Атмосфера и угнетающая, и завораживающая. В воздухе витает запах лекарств. Странно, потому что я думала, что он свойственен только обычным больницам и поликлиникам, но нет.  
Пациенты здесь очень разношёрстные и разновозрастные, но все несовершеннолетние. Пока что самым младшим был мальчик, на вид лет десяти, и девушка из-за бледности лица и мешками под глазами выглядящая лет на двадцать с небольшим. Но, думаю, мы с ней одногодки. Много самых разных лиц, за которые цеплялся взгляд. И много глаз, направленных на меня с интересом, безразличием, злость, радостью. Видимо, к новеньким тут очень неоднозначное отношение.

\- Это твоя комната, располагайся. Минимум предметов, стандартный набор. Если что-то понадобится, можешь обратиться к лечащему врачу, завхозу или непосредственно мне, к кому проще будет. Вот расписание, приём пищи объявляется звонком. Ты его услышишь. Электронику мы у тебя изъяли, она здесь запрещена. Если что-то необходимо найти в интернете, то у нас есть компьютерная комната, там строго по моему разрешению можешь что-то найти. Ну, ладно, я пошёл. После обеда тебе нужно будет в кабинет 25, он на втором этаже, найдёшь. Будут вопросы - заходи, я в 20 кабинете, конец коридора. Пока.  
Главврач удалился, а я приступила к изучению комнатушки, в которой теперь буду жить. Примерно три на четыре метра, кровать, стол со стулом, шкаф и раковина, мягкий ковёр. И! Мягкие стены! Я была немало удивлена. Реально. Мягкие. Стены. Это же шикарно, чёрт побери!  
Радость по этому поводу длилась, пока я ощупывала каждую стену, будто проверяя. Да, все до единого мягкие. Класс.  
Наконец я плюхнулась на кровать и приступила к изучению расписания на день:

9:00 Подъём  
9:30 Завтрак  
10:30 Процедуры  
13:00 Обед  
14:00 Занятия/прогулки  
16:30 Полдник  
17:30 Вечерние прогулки/свободное время  
19:00 Ужин  
20:00 Свободное время  
23:00 Отбой


	2. Глава 2

Я закончила с чтением любезно предоставленного мне расписания. Много свободного времени, что приятно. Пока было время, я решила разобрать вещи да и в целом расположиться. Поэтому вещи из баульчика довольно спешно перекочевали на стол, а оттуда начали плавно перемещаться в шкаф. Довольно большой для одного человека. Впрочем, это логично, если учесть, что подавляющее большинство местных ребят жили здесь довольно долго, а не месяц-другой.  
Мои размышление на эту тему прервал негромкий стук в дверь, а после моего короткого "войдите", в проёме возник парниша в больничной пижаме. Он тихонько прикрыл дверь и прислушался.  
\- Я это, с тобой посижу, если ты не против. Странно, раньше эта комната была пустой, я здесь всегда ныкался. Новенькая?  
Я отступила на пару шагов, внутренне начиная нервничать. Мало ли, что это за паренёк и что у него на уме.  
\- Д-да, только час назад приехала.  
\- Нормально. Новенькие у нас не часто бывают. Диагноз?  
Это уже больше напоминало допрос, но я дружелюбно улыбнулась. Нервный паренёк улыбнулся в ответ, но вышло немного кривовато.  
\- Скорее профилактика. Ну, возможно, что-то и поставят, но это всё же вряд ли.  
\- А, ну понятно. Вова.  
\- Приятно, Вика. Сам-то с каким ходишь?  
\- Если просто - нервы.  
Да тут диагноз так-то и я могла поставить без напряга: каштановые волосы гнездом рассыпаны по голове, которая всё время немного подрагивает, глаза бегают и сами будто дрожат, толком ни на чём не останавливаются, левая нога выстукивает по полу замысловатый ритм, а пальцы отбивают схожий такт на коленях.  
\- Синдром Т..  
\- Нет-нет, другое.  
\- Хорошо, поняла.  
\- Я вообще с прогулки улизнул. Вот. Там за нами нянечка наблюдает, но мне уже осточертел этот "свежий воздух".  
Я присела рядом, ибо парень довольно скованно расположился на моей кровати.  
\- А ничего за это не будет?  
\- Будет. Ну, как будет? Пожурят, как обычно, но ничего нового. Постоянно так. Зато с тобой бы не познакомился, если б не улизнул. Правильно? Полностью.  
Он поднялся, прислушался и попытался подмигнуть мне. Не получилось, но паренёк только посмеялся на это и махнул рукой.  
\- Увидимся на обеде. Я побежал.  
И он и вправду ломанулся куда-то по коридору. Я даже не успела махнуть в ответ рукой и уж тем более что-то сообразить сказать.  
Первое знакомство, однако.  
Теперь я решила немного осмотреться, чтоб понять, с каким местом в целом я имею дело. Пока что шляпочное знакомство мне дало крайне мало, а теряться в этом трёхэтажном здании с тремя крыльями слабо хотелось.  
В коридоре бродила пара теней местных воспитанников. Хотя я не могу назвать здешнюю атмосферу слишком уж мрачной или давящей. Здесь как-то не ощущаешь себя героем хоррора про психбольницу, где днём ставят опыты над людьми, а ночью удавшиеся экземпляры едят неудавшиеся.  
Я машинально засунула руку в карман и дёрнулась из-за отсутствия мобильника. Оглянулась. Мне потребовалось несколько секунд, чтоб вспомнить, что у меня его забрали. Как-то неприкольно. Я слишком привыкла к своему любименькому телефончику. Он важная часть моей жизни. Там добрая её половина.  
Но, не будем о грустном. Он же вполне цел, просто лежит в сейфе главврача. Как там его зовут, кстати? Мда, память на имена и лица мне точно нужно поднатренировать.

Звонок на обед меня застал посреди коридора второго этажа, куда я успела догулять. Местонахождение столовки я выяснила по плану пожарной эвакуации (первый раз в жизни поняла её нужность в здании). Она находилась в самом конце западного (я не уверена, на угад говорю, извините) крыла. По пути в эту обитель еды и вкусняшек медленно стягивался персонал и дети, все с разной скоростью да и разным видом.  
Естественно, меня выхватил из обще массы Вова, которого я не так сразу узнала. Он с кем-то болтал, задушевно рассказывая своему собеседнику какую-то историю. Прервавшись ненадолго, шатен махнул мен рукой и радостно улыбнувшись. Он ещё что-то крикнул, но в гомоне столовой фраза потонула, поэтому я просто кивнула в ответ, тоже улыбнувшись уголком губ в ответ.  
Ещё в регистратуре мне выдали бумажку, на которой были написаны номера стола и стула, где я должна сидеть. Помыкавшись немного с поиском моего места, я всё же устроилась, мельком оглядев соседей. Рядом со мной сидела милого вида девчонка лет пятнадцати, напротив два мальчика десяти и тринадцати лет, а по правую руку высокий худощавый парень, меланхолично мешавший суп, подперев голову рукой и иногда тяжело вздыхая.  
\- Прогони её! - требовательно сказала девчушка, тыкая пальцем в сторону моего супа.  
\- Кого? - я опять напряглась. Вид девчонки не вызывал желания усомниться, что там ничего не было.  
\- Да руку!  
\- Чью?..  
\- А я откуда знаю? Ползают тут, обрубленные, кровью всё пачкают. Видишь, как кость раздробленная мерзко торчит. Фу. Уберись! - и она очень правдоподобно скинула что-то невидимое со стола, проводив это Что-то взглядом.  
Я отшатнулась, и меня пробрала дрожь. Первым желанием было добровольно отказаться от приёмов пищи. Человек же может там долго без неё протянуть, да?  
Но мне на плечи легли чьи-то тёплые руки.  
\- Не волнуйся, это норма. Шизофрения и галлюцинации - нормально явление у нас, - главврач склонился к моему уху и негромко заговорил. - Но они пассивны, так что бояться нечего.  
И мужчина удалился в глубь столовой, занимая место среди персонала.


	3. Глава 3

Я не без труда нашла нужный кабинет, потому что номера по каким-то совершенно неизвестным мне причинам отсутствовали. Зашла я тютелька в тютельку, но там сидела только наша врач и раскладывала карточки на рабочем столе. Посреди кабинета в не очень ровный круг стояли несколько стульев, очевидно для занятия.  
\- Здравствуй, - сработала она на опережение, когда я только успела открыть рот. - Ты ведь Вика, новенькая?  
\- А? Да, здравствуйте. Всё верно, я новенькая.  
\- Проходи, присаживайся, где местечко приглянётся. У нас новенькие не так часто появляются, поэтому сегодняшнее занятие, думаю, потратим на плотное знакомство, если ты не против.  
Я пожала плечами и кивнула, усаживаясь на стуле у открытого окна. В помещении было душновато из-за жары, поэтому лёгкий ветерок из окна был только приятнее.  
\- Я в твою карту пока не заглядывала, поэтому я сейчас посмотрю всё необходимое, а ты посиди, остальных подожди.  
Через пару минут в кабинет вальяжно втёк невысокий паренёк, немного свысока глянув на меня.  
\- Это МОЁ место, Я здесь всегда сижу, - он сложил руки на груди и поджал губы, очевидно ожидая, когда я пересяду.  
\- Ну, я извиняюсь, мне сказали, что куда угодно можно.  
Молчание было мне ответом.  
\- Гриш, прекрати, ты же знаешь, что у нас нет чётких мест, где кто сидит.  
Парень раздражённо цыкнул, а я предпочла сдвинуться на один стул влево, что лишний раз не конфликтовать. Гриша с видным раздражением плюхнулся на "свой" стул и упёрся взглядом в пол.  
Через минуту-другую появились уже и все оставшиеся ребята. Всего, если не брать меня в расчёт, их было четверо. Группки здесь для усиления эффекта от занятий были небольшими и состояли от трёх до семи человек, в зависимости от диагнозов детей и их коммуникабельности в рамках группы.  
Когда все расселись на местах и стали с интересом меня изучать взглядами, я мило улыбнулась и попыталась слиться со стулом. Единственный, кто неотрывно смотрел в сторону, был Гриша. Но я уже и так поняла, что наше общение не заладилось.  
\- Итак, дети, - подошла к нам немного полненькая, высокая врач. - как вы видите, у нас нов..  
\- Ну, положим, не такие уж мы и дети, - шатен медленно поднял голову и отодвинулся на стуле назад, локтем облокотившись о подоконник.  
\- Да замолчи ты, надоел! - капризно сказала девчонка по правую руку от парня и недовольно пихнула его стул ногой. Парнишка только хмыкнул и отвернулся к окну.  
Врач еле заметно вздохнула и продолжила.  
\- И всё же, Вик, расскажи о себе.  
Вот ненавижу такие моменты. Пять пар глаз смотрят на тебя и ждут, когда ты уже что-то родишь из себя. И какую бы речь заранее не подготовил, всё равно всё будет казаться смешным, глупым и совершенно неуместным. Впрочем, я даже как-то и не подумала заранее что-то подготовить.  
\- Кхм, ну, меня зовут Вика, мне 17 лет и.. - "я алкоголик" так и вписывалось в сказанную фразу. - я занимаюсь творчеством..  
\- Диагноз у тебя какой? - скучающим голосом спросил Гриша, мотая на палец добытый откуда-то шнурок. Это был насколько заеб*вшийся, простите, голос, что хотелось ему врезать. С моей вспыльчивостью, мы скоро, кажется, и вправду рискуем подраться. Хотя он и очевидно выше и посильнее будет.  
\- Глубочайшая шизофрения с лёгкими нотками беспробудной депрессии, - не выдержав, съязвила я и отвернулась. Врач с улыбкой качнула головой.  
\- Близко, но не совсем так. Первая стадия шизофрении.  
Улыбка медленно сползла с моих губ. Что, мать вашу?! Первая стадия шизофрении?! А, так вот какая "профилактика" у меня. Нет, ну классно, классно.  
\- О-о-о! А у нас тут кто-то, кажись, и не знаком со своим диагнозом-то! - самодовольно хохотнул Гриша, а я со злостью выбила из-под него стул. Благо, он полулежал на подоконнике, и сделать это не составляло никакого труда.  
Чужая туша с грохотом и матами приземлилась на не самый мягкий пол, а я только мило улыбнулась. Впрочем, ненадолго. Такое отношение паренёк явно воспринял как личное оскорбление, поэтому за падением последовала попытка сбить меня с ног. Ладно, разность весовых категорий и роста была на моей стороне. Да и кузен научил паре полезных стоек и ударов, чтоб перехватить попытку неумелого удара. А Гриша явно драться не умел. И всё же лопаткой и стену я приложилась хорошо, а парень получил нечаянный удар под дых, когда я пыталась отступить.  
\- Ну-ка разойдитесь сейчас же! Устроили здесь балаган! Гриша! Сядь и не высовывайся!  
Шатен со злостью зыркнул на врача и, поднявшись, демонстративно вышел из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью.  
А мне хотелось исчезнуть нахрен из этого места. Немного не так я себе представляла первое занятие в больнице. На одном корабле ведь все теперь. В голове уже промелькнула мысль, что потом надо будет попытаться как-то помириться, а то всё это было совсем не так здорово.

Дальше знакомство и занятие прошло довольно успешно и без повторных происшествий. Помимо Гриши в группе была Леночка, девчонка шестнадцати лет, гитаристка; Марина, девушка, не проронившая ни разу не слова, поэтесса; Миша, семнадцать лет, культурист. Всё очень условно и непонятно, ибо для более точного описания каждого надо было поплотнее с ними пообщаться. Но уже было понятно, что все они со своими характерами, проблемами, что ко всем нужен свой подход. Это особенно ярко я почувствовала на Грише, конфликт с которым вряд ли получится легко разрешить.


	4. Глава 4

Когда занятие завершилось, я последовала за всеми в сад. Но что наша группа, что другие ребята, все шли как-то механически, не особо весело. Было видно, что все эти прогулки по расписанию да вся жизнь в целом по расписанию им уже приелась донельзя.  
И я, до сего момента обрадованная большим количеством времени на улице, глядя на них, тоже взгрустнула.  
Где-то уже на выходе я почувствовала на себе чей-то очень недобрый взгляд. Напрягшись, я оглянулась и встретилась глазами с Гришей.  
\- Привет, что-то не так? - невинно улыбнулась я, зачесав волосы назад. Привычное движение, которое всегда сопровождает нервные разговоры.  
Молчанием ответила Тайга. Но злые серые глаза продолжали прожигать меня. Наконец он оторвался от стены и прошел мимо, злобно выдохнув. Это вызвало у меня только сдавленный смешок, ибо я вспомнила пару американских сериалов про подростков, где главный герой обязательно начинал конфликтовать с самыми крутыми ребятами школы и вуза. Прям второй раз чувствую себя в каком-то странном сериале, где собраны элементы самых разных жанров и мешается в сборную солянку.  
\- А-а-а, Вика! - мне с этим криком кто-то напрыгнул на спину. Но когда через плечо показалась растрепанная голова, я отстранилась и выдохнула.  
\- Ты меня уже второй раз пытаешься до инфаркта довести, да? - кажется, здесь убить пытаются даже доброжелательностью и радостью.  
\- Пока что причин для такого не было, так что не думаю.  
Меня потянули за рукав к жиденькой рощице и усадили под старой берёзой с довольно толстым для этих деревьев стволов. Пока что идей для времяпрепровождения не было, потому как и книги в итоге у меня забрали, мотивируя это тем, что литература здесь строго определённая, "чтоб на психику не давила". Ладно, "Портрет Дориана Грея" и вправду особо чувствительных, как местных, может затронуть весьма глубоко. А я вообще тут, как выяснилось, с диагнозом.  
Но для истинных ценителей печатных буковок здесь была местная библиотека, где пару интересных томиков найти можно было. Этим я планировала заняться вечерком на досуге, может и получится найти что-то годное.  
Вова плюхнулся рядом, мусоля в руках тоненькую веточку берёзы, отрывая от неё листочки и почки, медленно, но крайне методично снимая тонкую кору. И всё в благоговейной тишине. Кажется, ему нужен был человек, чтоб просто был рядом, дышал.  
\- Расскажи о себе, - тихонько произнесла я, отводя взгляд от трясущихся рук, которые довольно быстро, думаю, могли бы вызвать приступ у эпилептика.  
\- Что рассказать? - паренёк удивлённо оторвался от своего занятия и посмотрел на меня подрагивающими глазами.  
\- Да что угодно расскажи, мне всё интересно. знаю, это ставит в тупик, но просто обо всём понемножку.  
Вовка вернулся к веточке, будто решив проигнорировать мой вопрос, но я точно знала, что не стоит его торопить или напоминать о вопросе. Просто надо дать время.  
Это сработало, и вскоре он заговорил. Почему-то еле слышный шёпот, срывающийся с дрожащих губ.  
\- Ну, проблемы у меня начались ещё с раннего детства, где-то с детского сада. Тогда никто не мог объяснить причину моих неврозов. Поэтому меня постоянно таскали по врачам, - он говорил крайне рвано, прерывисто и дробно, отделяя предложения секундными паузами, будто читая учебный текст. - А ещё я постоянно в больнице лежал. Все дети бегали себе во дворе, играли, а я проходил бесконечные курсы терапии, невкусные лекарства, часами просиживал у психолога. С пяти лет, кажется. С родителями я тоже мало из-за этого виделся, а сейчас и вовсе только по выходным. И то не всегда. Все родственники в один голос твердили, что это у меня в моего покойного дедушки, которого я никогда не видел, потому что он вплоть до самой своей смерти лежал в психушке, - а голос тем временем становился всё более и более дрожащим, фразы прерывались на шумные вдохи. Я уже успела горько пожалеть о том, что вообще завела этот разговор. И уже хотела было прервать паренька, чтоб он не мучил себя сим рассказом, но он упорно продолжал, не давая и слова вставить. А перебивать было как-то неуютно. - С годами болезнь только прогрессировала из-за постоянно растущего стресса. Особенно в средней школе. Потому что родители решили, что меня будет лучше отдать в обычную школу. Но там ребята не шибко мило относились к странному вечно дрожащему пареньку, - тут Вова откинулся на ствол дерева и, переведя взгляд на меня, откинул в сторону полностью очищенную веточку. На губах красовалась дрожащая улыбка. - Поэтому меня изолировали от всех и посадили в конечном итоге сюда. Здесь, конечно, нервных срывов стало куда меньше, но разве ж здесь настоящая, полноценная жизнь?...  
Парень замолчал на минуту. Теперь его внимание было целиком и полностью приковано к развязавшемуся на кроссовке шнурку.  
\- Тут даже и книг-то нормальных нет. Ну, впрочем, что я тебе говорю, ты и сама всё прекрасно знаешь, - парень вздохнул и отрывистым движением стёр слезу со щеки. Я подсела ближе, внимательно его слушая. И, кажется, парень был безумно благодарен неожиданно появившемуся слушателю. - Несколько раз я был с родителями заграницей, в Европе. Три раза. Но потом врачи сказали, что после каждой такой поездки все мои показатели резко ухудшаются из-за пережитка слишком большого количества новых эмоций, - парень отпустил шнурок и обнял себя руками, покусывая губу. - Сказали, что дальнейшие такие поездки могут плохо сказаться на общей картине лечения.  
\- Вов...  
\- Да? - он оторвался от рассказа и повернулся ко мне, напряжённо приподняв бровь, будто ожидая осуждения или насмешки.  
\- Я сильно тебя расстроила этим вопросом? Если тебе тяжело, то не продолжай, я тебя нисколько не заставл..  
\- Нет-нет! - тут же перебил он меня, даже не дослушав. - Всё нормально, я не против.  
Парень покусал костяшку пальца, пробежав глазами по траве, а потом вновь вернулся к рассказу.  
\- Знаешь, когда я ещё большую часть времени с родителями жил, мы летом в парк часто ходили и на роликах катались. И родители обязательно покупали мороженое или сладкую вату. Лучший момент любой такой поездки. А постепенно меня всё больше ограничивали в общении со сверстниками. Причём в основном из-за того, что все боялись, что я другим могу навредить со своим нервяком, - он глянул на меня и рвано улыбнулся уголком губ - Ты меня ж не боишься?  
Нет, его я не боюсь. Нисколько. Мне это парень вполне импонирует и до сих пор. Но сейчас не об этом.  
\- А зимой мы катались на коньках на маленьких катках, в основном во дворе, где людей всегда мало, и довольно тихо. Чёрт, я так давно на них не катался. Сейчас уже наверное и не смогу нормально стоять.  
Вовка растрепал рукой волосы, превратив их в ещё более несуразный беспорядок, и глянул на меня.  
\- Ты любишь всякие взбалмошные идеи?  
\- Сложно сказать. Смотря, насколько взбалмошные и какие головомойки нам после этого устроит администрация.  
\- Максимально взбалмошные, но максимально тайные. Прогулка ночью, а? По территории, так что почти ничего криминального.  
\- Но только не сегодня. С первого для это будет совсем уже опасно.  
Парень сощурился, широко улыбаясь.  
\- Значит, согласна.. - и он вновь откинулся на ствол дерева, сцепляя руки в плотный замок. Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но к нам подошла медсестра, проверить, всё ли нормально и напомнить, что скоро полдник. Вова нервно опустил голову, пряча покрасневшие глаза от девушки. Та пожала плечами, уточнила, всё ли у нас нормально, и, получив утвердительный ответ, неспешно удалилась.  
\- Пора и нам идти, - кивнул подросток и поднялся, пряча руки в карман. Он вдруг стал тихим и глубоко замкнутым. Совершенно непривычно тихим и замкнутым. До столовой мы не сказали ни слова, а там уже и разошлись по столам.В глубине души у меня поселилось чувство вины. Кажется, я затронули те струны, на которые вообще лучше было не дышать.


	5. Глава 5

Описывать довольно скучный вечер и получасовое разъяснение медсестры, как мне принимать новые лекарства не нахожу интересным, поэтому давайте перейдём сразу к следующему дню моего пребывания в этом месте.  
Шёл, так сказать, мой третий день в стенах больницы.  
И этот день принёс очень неожиданную новость, которая сильно опечалила не только того, кому она предназначалась, но и окружающих его людей.

Ближе к обеду приехали родители Вовы. Парень успел мне на этот счёт уже все уши прожужжать и был твёрдо намерен познакомить меня с ними. Считая, видимо, уже своим другом.  
Но вот радость от встречи была недолгой. Родители - мужчина лет сорока с небольшим и миловидная женщина невысокого роста, чуть помладше. Было видно, что они из-за чего-то очень нервничали, будто какая-то проблема их жутко тяготила.  
\- Мам, пап, что-то не так? - спросил наконец паренёк, когда мы сидели в саду. Точнее, Вовка с родителями в полукруге, а я чуть поодаль, не желая слишком смущать их своим присутствием.  
Поняв, что разговор не клеится явно из-за моего присутствия, я деликатно поблагодарила их за столь приятную компанию и удалилась, решив совсем уже не мешать. Но не прошло и пятнадцати минут, как поляну облетел истошный вой, заставивший меня от неожиданности выронить из рук книгу, утром взятую-таки в библиотеке.  
На крик сбежались нянечки, пара врачей и почти все ребята, кто был на улице. Вову, бьющегося в припадке тащили в сторону здания больницы, а перепуганные родители провожали его вслед волнительными взглядами.  
На несколько мгновений время будто остановилось, а потом начало оживать за счёт тихих перешёптываний и обсуждений. Никто не мог понять, чем же был вызван столь резкий и неожиданный припадок, а потому интерес только больше нагнетался.  
Через несколько минут, когда интерес толпы так и не был удовлетворён, она начала потихоньку разбредаться, возвращаясь к тем занятиям, от которых была оторвана. На лужайке только остались супруги, всё так же нервно переминающиеся с ноги на ногу и иногда что-то тихо друг другу говорившие.  
Вскоре к ним широким шагом подошёл Алексей Геннадьевич. Значит, дело набирало серьёзные обороты. Завидев меня, он махнул рукой, подзывая.  
\- Присмотри за Вовой, пока я не приду, хорошо? Он в своей палате.  
Я молча кивнула и ушла, попутно строя догадки, что же могло произойти. У нужной комнаты дежурила медсестра. Она бросила на меня короткий взгляд и потёрла руку, на которой виднелся свежий, неглубокий укус: явно "подарок" от паренька.  
Сам же он лежал на кровати, с головой закутавшись в больничное одеяло, отчего производит впечатление бабочкиного кокона.  
\- Вов? - тихонько позвала я, присаживаясь рядом с ним на край матраса и проводя рукой по одеялу. В ответ мне послышались невнятные звуки, обозначавшие, что моё присутствие не особо желанно в данный момент. Я решила пока ничего не говорить, только продолжила мягко и ненавязчиво гладить.  
\- Они меня предали. Так же как и все остальные, - впервые в его голосе я слышала стальные нотки. Впрочем, без более привычного подрагивания не обошлось.  
\- В каком смысле, предали?.. - я не вполне понимала, о чём идёт речь. Хотя отдельные догадки у меня были, с их высказыванием я решила помедлить.  
Одеяло резко распахнулось, и передо мной возникло покрасневшее от недавней истерики лицо, на которое спадали растрёпанные пряди. Но лицо это было без единой эмоции и даже лишено какого-либо нервного тика. Видимо, ему вкачали немалую дозу успокоительного. Несколько секунд он пристально на меня смотрел, а после медленно опустил голову и потёр ладонью покрасневшие глаза.  
\- Они решили отказать от меня. И не просто так отказаться, а в пользу другого парня.. Здорового, - перед последним словом он сделал тяжёлую паузу и сглотнул. По-началу я не поверила. Какой здравомыслящий родитель выдаст такое больному ребёнку? Но, кажется, так всё и было, как ни прискорбно было это признавать. - Они сказали, что будут иногда приезжать, навещать, но не каждые выходные. И теперь меня, скорее всего, переведут в другое место, потому что здесь только дети с родителями, а для сирот совсем другая больница, - парень поднял на меня полные слёз глаза. - Вик, я не хочу в другую больницу. Я не хочу, чтоб они перестали ездить. Вик.. Я НЕ ХОЧУ, ЧТОБ ОНИ ОТ МЕНЯ ОТКАЗЫВАЛИСЬ!!!  
Чужие объятия сжали меня до хруста рёбер. Вова беззвучно рыдал в мою тёмно-синюю футболку, подстать местной цветовой гамме. Слова поддержки не находились от слова "совсем". Да я вообще не уверена, что их в данном случае можно было бы найти. Моя рука легла на его растрёпанные волосы, влажные от лежания под одеялом и поднявшейся на фоне всего этого температуры. Сейчас от того весёлого и бойкого пацана не осталось и следа. Будто из него вытащили тот стержень радости, и парень размяк в тоске. Беззащитный, больной, не знающий, не понимающий, как жить дальше без единственной поддержки в виде родителей, о которых он только вчера мне так задушевно рассказывал. Это было нечто большее, чем предательство. Большее, чему люди не смогли дать название. Но мы оба это прекрасно чувствовали.  
Бесшумно, даже не скрипнув дверью, вошёл Алексей Геннадьевич, и сел рядмо с парнем, кладя большую сухую ладонь ему на спину. Почувствовать новое прикосновение, объяснение которому он не смог найти, Вова обернулся на врача и поспешно вытер слёзы, будто чувствуя в этом человеке неуловимого врага, перед которым нельзя показывать свою слабость.  
\- Спасибо, Вик, оставишь нас ненадолго? - что удивительно, но это было не требование врача, а скорее просьба, на которую он равно ожидал и согласия и отказа. Но я решила, что лучше будет, если с пареньком поговорит профессионал. Он-то уж точно найдет для него подходящие слова, не то что я. - Я потом к тебе зайду.  
Я кивнула и ушла, решив провести остаток времени у себя в комнате, которая за это время уже стала для меня некотой крепостью, где я могла провести практически сколько угодно времени, занимаясь своими делами или просто лёжа на ковре и о чём-то размышляя.  
Зайдя, я прикрыла дверь и легла на спину, раскидывая руки. Мягкий ворс ковра будто обнял меня сотнями крошечных рук. Было приятно уходить в нём в многочасовую рефлексию с перерывом на ужин.


	6. Глава 6

Ближе к вечеру, как и обещал, пришёл Алексей Геннадьевич. Нашёл он меня почти в том же положении, в каком мы с вами расстались. Обняв любимую плюшевую игрушку-леопарда, которого подарил мне папа, когда мне было лет восемь. С тех пор он практически везде сопровождал меня.  
\- Не отвлекаю? - врач опёрся о косяк и снял очки в тонкой оправе. Оторвавшись от созерцания трещин на потолке, я привстала на локтях и улыбнулась.  
\- Нисколько, ложитесь, - махнула рукой на оставшуюся половину ковра и чуть двинулась ближе к кровати.  
Постояв немного и подумав, мужчина прикрыл за собой дверь и лёг рядом, сложив руки на животе.  
\- С такого ракурса мне ещё не доводилось вести беседы.  
\- Всё когда-то бывает впервые. Иногда полезно сменить точку зрения. Она придаёт разговору более неофициальную атмосферу. Как там Вова?  
Врач повернул голову и чуть отодвинулся, чтоб наша неформальная обстановка ненароком не переросла в интимную.  
\- Условно нормально. Я вколол ему успокоительное и попытался поговорить с ним, насколько это было возможно. Но пока что он не очень расположен к разговорам.  
\- От него уже точно решили отказаться?  
\- Пока что нет, это всё ещё обсуждается.  
\- Но ему решили сразу всё объявить?  
\- Глупое решение, полностью согласен. Сделали, даже не обсудив это со мной, чем вызвали новый приступ. Давно таких не было. А я уже надеялся, что они канули в лету.  
\- Но они ведь могут ещё передумать?  
Мужчина вернул взгляд к потолку. Он явно сам был не рад происходящему. Было видно, что ситуация непривычная, из ряда вон. Да и нечему здесь было радоваться.  
\- Могут, но я не уверен, насколько это возможно. Разумеется, мы будем это всё не один раз обсуждать и разбирать. Хотя бы в период разбора всей документации буду пытаться переубедить их, - он вздохнул и потёр уставшие глаза. - Чёрт, третий такой случай на моей памяти. У нас отделение для относительно здоровых ребят, на ранних стадиях или с изначально не очень тяжёлыми заболеваниями. Поэтому здесь от детей отказываются довольно редко.  
\- Они отказываются из-за дороговизны его содержания здесь?  
\- Нет, они просто хотят воспитывать полноценного ребёнка. Поэтому я и хочу договориться с ними, чтобы они хотя бы позволили ему остаться здесь до его совершеннолетия.  
\- Безумие.  
\- Согласен. Но иногда люди совершают крайне мерзкие поступки.  
Перевернувшись на живот, я выволокла сумку из-под кровати и начала перекапывать её в поисках прихваченной из дома еды. Если быть точным, то на дне лежала заначка из сладкого, которое я периодически подъедала. Открытую упаковку мармелада я положила между нами, безмолвно предложив сладкое.  
\- Чего ты вещи в шкаф не переложила?  
Я удивлённо перевела на него взгляд, открыто демонстрируя своё непонимание относительно глупости данного вопроса.  
\- Ну, я не планировала здесь надолго оставаться. Какой смысл сильно раскладываться, если скоро уже нужно будет собираться?  
\- Но, как ты уже понимаешь, ты здесь довольно надолго.  
\- Понимаю, но пока что мне было слишком лень этим заниматься. К тому же всё ещё надеюсь не задерживаться тут надолго. Меня, кстати, принудительно во взрослую больницу переведут?  
\- Нет, только по заявлению родителей и рекомендации врачей. Но пока что по всем твоим показателям я бы посоветовал тебе всё же полежать. Хотя бы для профилактики.  
\- Учту, - я кивнула, собирая вещи обратно в сумку и запихивая её снова под кровать. - Буду помогать Вам изучать свои проблемы, чтоб поскорее от них избавиться, - я самодовольно улыбнулась, облокотившись о кровать.  
Мужчина поднялся с ковра, потянувшись и похрустев затёкшей спиной.  
\- Так, у нас уже отбой, поэтому я бы посоветовал тебе отправиться спать, чего и сам бы уже наконец-то хотел бы сделать.  
Меня снова потрепали по волосам и оставили в уютном одиночестве, и снова наедине со своими мыслями.  
Не хотелось ни спать, ни идти в душ, поэтому я обхватила колени руками и, положив на них голову, прикрыла глаза, раздумывая.


	7. Глава 7

Следующим вечером я прихватила с собой из палаты альбом и кисти с красками, решив немного пописать вечернее или закатное небо. Сейчас его можно было назвать чистым, за исключением пары облачков на самом горизонте. Они придавали живости пейзажу.  
Разложив всё на ещё тёплой после жаркого дня траве, я устремила взгляд на горизонт, где через дорогу и поле, у самого леса, сбилось стадо деревенских и дачных домиков. Они жались друг к другу, окружённые сочными посевами.  
Когда думаешь, что на эти пейзажи, на это небо сейчас смотрят сотни других, незнакомых тебе людей ежедневно, становится немного страшно. Страшно от того, какой же каждый из нас на самом деле маленький и хрупкий. И как легко разрушить даже самую, казалось бы, защищённую от всех невзгод жизнь.

Пока я была погружена в свои размышления о жизни, совсем не заметила, что ко мне подсела та девчушка из столовой. Пока что я не узнала её имени, но это не мешало нам перекидываться словами за едой.  
Она уже привычным жестом кого-то отгоняла.  
\- Руки? - решила пошутить я, но девчонка только тяжело вздохнула в ответ.  
\- Если б руки. Они, конечно, не самые приятные, но хотя бы не кусаются. Комары. Как ты с ними спокойно сидишь вообще?  
\- Ну, меня эти зверюги особо не беспокоят, но у меня есть спираль от них. Правда, зажигалку на проходной ещё в первый день благополучно отобрали. Ты подожди, а я сбегаю, откопаю её где-нибудь.  
Я уже приметила место, где была курилка для работников больницы. Уж там-то точно найдёт для меня огонёк. Сначала на меня посмотрели недоверчиво, но потом всё же подожгли спираль. Дождавшись, когда от неё заструиться вверх витьеватый пахучий дым, я поблагодарила медиков и поспешила обратно, на полянку.  
\- О, класс! А то у меня жуткая аллергия на их укусы, - и она приподняла штанину тренировочных, оголяя большие красны пятна укусов, хаотично раскиданные по голени. - Чешутся, заразы, хоть на стенку лезь, - она опустила штанину, оперлась локтями о колени и, подперев кулаками подбородок, устремила взгляд вдаль. Я же несколько бессмысленно водила кисточкой по палитре, превращая цвета в грязноватую кашу. Лист бумаги у меня на ногах был чист и невинен и только и ждал, когда я начну пытаться запечатлеть на нём какой-нибудь пейзажик из развернувшихся перед нами.  
Моя соседка изредка поглядывала на пустующий лист, но молчала, явно не желая торопить или вообще не ожидая от меня рисунка.  
\- Для себя рисуешь? - раздался в природной тишине её негромкий голос. Я в ответ вздрогнула и немного приподняла брови, повернувшись. В свои мысли я успела уйти по самое "не хочу".  
\- А?  
Девчушка хихикнула, вжав голову в плечи.  
\- Для себя, спрашиваю, рисуешь?  
\- А. Нет, для художки.  
\- Это как? Типо на заказ?  
\- Нет, просто нам дали такое задание, и я его выполняю.  
\- А тебе нравится?  
Мы обе посмотрели на пустой лист и месиво из красок на палитре. И обе поняли, что нет, мне не нравится. Но я всегда оправдывала этот момент тем, что я учусь, а учёба не может подразумевать под собой исключительно наслаждение процессом. Всегда был, есть и будет элемент нежелания, который надо в себе преодолеть.  
\- Но ведь ты уже не в художке. Почему не займёшься тем, что нравится?  
\- Я всё ещё надеюсь, что к началу учебного года меня выпишут, и я смогу заниматься.  
\- А если отбросить эту надежду и позволить себе делать, что нравится? Чем тогда займёшься?  
\- Думаю, совсем другим. Хотя и не совсем пока понимаю, каким "другим".  
Больше я не знала, что сказать, а собеседница явно не требовала от меня продолжения. Мы обе были заняты своими мыслями, которые едва ли пересекались между собой.  
И всё же совсем молча сидеть на хотелось.  
-А ты чем-то увлекаешься?  
Девчонка несколько секунд обдумывала ответ, а после неопределённо пожала плечами.  
\- На скрипке играю вот уже несколько лет. Мне даже разрешили взять её сюда, в больницу. Считают, что она может помочь мне в лечении. Хотя, я, лично, вообще без понятия, каким образом, - она меланхолично махнула рукой, отгоняя "кого-то" в траве. И я уже совершенно точно знала, "кого" именно она прогоняет. Впрочем, это знание пока не приблизило меня к стадии принятия этого вопроса.  
\- Давно ты их видишь? - после небольшой, но весьма кровопролитной внутренней борьбы спросила я.  
\- Кого? Руки? - большие, блестящие, но такие уставшие глаза воззрились на меня в немом вопросе. Я кивнула.  
\- Около трёх лет. Не помню, с чего это началось. Врачи говорят, что была авария, в которой погибло много людей. И, видимо, я запомнила в подсознании чью-то отрубленную руку. Но я вообще ничего из того, о чём они рассказывают, не помню. Все считают, что это такая защитная реакция организма и что, если я всё вспомню, то эти руки исчезнут. Выводят всем, вплоть до гипноза. Но я не знаю, хочу ли это вспоминать. Они мне не мешают, а вспоминать трагедию, сама понимаешь, не очень хочется.  
Чем больше я узнавала эту девчонку, тем больше меня удивляли и пугали возможности нашего мозга, иногда создававшего подобного рода ситуации.  
За каждой местной болезнью кроется своя неповторимая история, иногда звучащая весьма пугающе. Особенно в совокупности с тем, к чему она приводит.  
Активные движения собеседницы вывели меня из очередной задумчивости. Девушка пыталась разглядеть время на больших настенных часах над главным входом.  
\- Уже скоро отбой, пора идти. Пойдём, - она дождалась, пока я соберу свои вещи, и только потом пошла вслед за мной в здание. Чтобы не было проблем с медицинским персоналом, все местные воспитанники старались ложиться ещё до объявления отбоя, и к этому времени многие уже спали, поэтому в коридорах было непривычно пусто.

Добравшись до комнаты, я почувствовала, как на меня навалилась усталость, скопившаяся за день. Этому способствовала не самая лёгкая местная атмосфера. Сходив в душ и переодевшись, я рухнула на кровать и почти сразу провалилась в сон.


	8. Глава 8

\- Стало быть, нам нельзя выходить за пределы больницы? – я с тоской провела рукой по белым виткам забора, у которого мы сидели.  
\- Конечно. Мало ли, куда мы можем уйти. А они за нас напрямую несут ответственность. Мы ведь не в детском лагере, где можно свободно перемещаться и делать то, что хочется, - Марго (так всё-таки звали мою соседку в столовой и по совместительству здешнюю хорошую знакомую) некоторое время неотрывно смотрела вдаль сквозь решётку забора, а поле помахала кому-то рукой, будто здороваясь. Я уже примерно знала «кого» она «видит» и «кому» она машет. И, несмотря на то, что я к этому относительно привыкла, всякий раз по спине пробегал неприятный холодок, а внутренний голос требовал найти глазами этого человека, чтоб успокоиться.  
\- Как он выглядит? – я попыталась смотреть в ту же сторону, куда и моя собеседница, которая теперь просто сидела, нервно покусывая губы, и неотрывно смотрела в даль. Но я упорно видела только две берёзки, невысокий куст и полянку с мелкими белыми цветочками.  
\- Довольно страшно, на самом деле, - призналась девушка, всё же отводя взгляд на несколько секунд и смотря на меня. – У него нет одной кисти руки, вся левая часть обожжена, особенно лицо, а правая нога насквозь пробита каким-то железным прутом. Кажется, арматура или что-то вроде того, - она описывала этого «некто» с лёгким придыханием и страхом в глазах, неотрывно теперь смотря на заветную точку.  
\- Ты знала его раньше?  
\- Возможно, но я не могу сказать точно. Я много забыла из того, что было до той аварии, не говоря уже о ней самой. Но он, вроде, совсем и не агрессивный, хотя я с ним ни разу не общалась. Он совсем не идёт на контакт. Поэтому я даже не знаю, что он хочет и зачем приходит вот так стоять у забора и молчать.  
\- Его не бывает внутри?  
Марго покачала головой, видимо вспоминая все те разы, что видела его.  
\- Нет, он никогда не заходил на территорию больницы. Наверное, не может этого сделать.  
Наконец она перевела взгляд на меня. В нём не было ни страха, ни удивления, только совершенное спокойствие и умиротворение.  
\- Он ушёл. Как всегда: довольно быстро и неожиданно. Так же, как и приходит.  
Я ненадолго ушла в свои мысли, рассматривая те белые цветочки, что росли здесь повсеместно. Таких я никогда не видела ни в городских парках, ни на даче, ни где-либо ещё.  
\- Ты видишь его?  
\- А? – я подняла голову, отрываясь от весьма пространственных размышлений. – Нет, я не вижу ни его, ни рук, о которых ты говоришь.  
\- Не руки, а рука. Она одна. Его. Правая.  
Марго поднялась и потянулась, зажмуриваясь и напрягаясь всем телом.  
\- Я пойду, мне на процедуры скоро пора. Если захочешь, сходим вечером ещё погулять, - она подмигнула мне и упорхнула, оставляя меня сидеть у забора наедине со своими мыслями. Меня не отпускала мысль, что я где-то упускаю что-то очень важное, что-то главное. Но я никак не могла понять, что же именно.  
Мой взгляд снова устремился вдаль и пошёл вдоль леса, пока не наткнулся на небольшую церквушку с кладбищем в пару десятков крестов. Странно, что раньше я её никогда не замечала, хотя я довольно часто тут зависала, рассматривая всё происходящее вокруг. А строение довольно красивое, хоть и порядком изъеденное старостью: дерево потемнело, кое-где доски облезли, покосились или вовсе отсутствовали, здание порядком осело. Кладбище состояло из достаточно хаотично натыканных крестов разных форм и размеров, несколько каменных плит и металлических проржавевших табличек. Зрелище довольно унылое и тоскливое. И ещё бОльшую тоску нагонял паренёк, слоняющийся между могил как призрак, иногда бросая взгляд на таблички и читая надписи.  
\- Вик!  
Я обернулась на крик. Это был Алексей Геннадьевич, довольно быстрым шагом направляющийся ко мне.  
\- М же договаривались, что ты зайдёшь ко мне в три. Чего ты тут сидишь в гордом одиночестве?  
\- Да так, на церковь смот… - я обернулась и посмотрела в ту сторону, где была церквушка.   
Алексей вопросительно приподнял брови и сел рядом на травы.  
\- На что смотришь, извини?  
\- Показалось, видимо, - я потёрла глаза, пытаясь понять, куда делась целая старинная постройка с кладбищем и человеком.  
\- Вик.  
\- Там была церковь! Ещё минуту назад! Старенькая такая, с кладбищем! По нему ещё человек ходил! – испуганно смотрела на врача, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает неприятный комок. Галлюцинации подобного рода были уже не просто тревожным звоночком. Они были настоящими колоколами чрезвычайного положения.  
\- Спокойно, - серьёзно произнёс мужчина, хватая меня за плечо, потому что я уже подорвалась. Своим серьёзным, но очень спокойным голосом он смог временно остановить безудержно летящий ком паники, поглощающий в себя весь здравый смысл и возможность адекватно мыслить. Сам он почти всегда был невозмутимо спокойным, внушающим доверие и желание открыться со всеми своими проблемами и вопросами. – Понимаю, страшно. Но надо успокоиться, хорошо? – мужчина погладил меня по плечу, кивнув, будто за меня отвечая на свой же вопрос.  
\- Пусть я сумасшедшая, но церковь там была, - уверенно ответила я, поджав губы. – Я её видела две минуты назад.  
\- Я даже не буду пытаться это оспаривать. Но сейчас ты ведь видишь, что её там нет.  
\- Вижу,- пришлось мне сдаться. Я опустила голову, прикусив губу.  
Врач некоторое время сидел молча, внимательно смотря в то место, куда я указывала.  
\- Пойдём-ка, кое-что посмотрим.


End file.
